


Why We Fight

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguments, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After so many arguments, so much bickering…Dean finally sees the reason behind it all.  So, he decides to do something about it.





	Why We Fight

“Well, maybe if you stopped putting stuff on the highest shelf, I wouldn’t have to crawl up on the counters!” 

 

“We got you a step stool, for that very reason!” 

 

“It isn’t tall enough!  Not all of us are freaking giants!”

 

Dean slapped his hands over his ears, trying to drown out you and Sam’s latest fight.  It was always over something stupid, something trivial, but you would both get so riled up.  He really couldn’t understand how two people could hate each other so much.  It had always been like this, well…not always.  The first hunt you did with them you and Sam got along, so well in fact that he thought you and Sam might become something, but the minute you agreed to join them and live in the bunker, things went downhill fast. 

 

“You-you are just a size-ist.” 

 

“A what?”

 

“You are anti-short people!” 

 

Your muffled screams dug into Dean’s skull like a drill.  Ugh, he couldn’t handle this anymore, something had to be done or there would be two funeral pyres outside soon.  He got up and stormed into the kitchen, unnoticed by the both of you.  He arrived just in time for the final statements.

 

“Fine!”

 

“Fine!”

 

Sam stormed past his brother, not saying a word.  Dean let him go, turning his attention to you, and that was when he saw it.  You let out a sad sigh.  Sad, not frustrated.  Your shoulders sagged forward and you put your hand in your hands as you leaned against the counter.  Then Dean heard it, and the light above his head.

 

“It’s better this way…”

 

Dean ducked out of the kitchen before you saw him.  He couldn’t believe it, you had it bad for Sammy!  That’s…wow, that was a strange development.  Dean thought for a moment, thinking back to all the fights that had occurred.  They were all over stupid little things, neither of you ever held a grudge…hmm.  Dean moved quickly down the hall, he knew Sam was probably in his room, cooling off after the latest battle royal.  He sneaked a quick peak in and saw Sam sitting on his bed, starring down at his fiddling hands.  That meant he was worrying over something. 

 

A small flicker of pure evil flared as Dean righted himself.  “This will be fun…”  He mumbled to himself with a smile.  But it disappeared quickly and he replaced it with a hard scowl before storming in. 

 

“That’s it!  I can’t take it anymore!” 

 

“What?”

 

“You and Y/N’s fighting.  So that’s it, she’s gotta go!”  Dean said seriously.  He had to fight back a victorious smirk as Sam’s head snapped up in shock. 

 

“What?”

 

“She’s gotta go! You know what, it was stupid to think it could work.  Stay here, I’ll tell her to go pack her bags.”  Dean took a step, that was all the further he got.

 

“You can’t!”

 

Dean licked his lips to hide his smile, this was almost too easy.

 

“I’m sorry?  Why not, you two are always at each other’s throat.”

 

“You just…can’t.”  Sam turned his head down to the ground, a sign he didn’t want to talk anymore.

 

Dean sighed.  If course Sam was just going to shut down, then he was going to play dirty.  “I get it…I don’t like the idea of her hunting alone, but your happiness comes first.  She’s making you miserable…so she’s out.”  Dean quickly turned and went to storm out.

 

“I’m in love with her!”  Sam shouted out to his brother, the panic and worry clearly in his voice.

 

Dean chuckled, “You got a funny way of showing it.”

 

“Well…”  Sam looked like a kicked puppy.  “Everyone I have ever loved has died Dean…You have died multiple times!  What…I can’t lose her too.  It’s better this way.” 

 

“How long?”

 

“What?”

 

“How long have you loved her?”  Dean never would have thought that this was what his day would have come to, yet here he was…

 

“Not long after we met her.”  Sam admitted.  He felt foolish, saying it out loud.  Even if he did love you, it didn’t mean you loved him back…

 

“So, almost a year?  Well…nothing bad has happened yet…”

 

“Yea, but.”

 

“And if something does happen, you mean you never want that time, to be happy?  That’s fool’s logic.” 

 

Sam was a little taken back by his brother’s words.  It was hard to remember that behind the sarcasm and dirty jokes that made up most of Dean’s personality, he could be so wise at times. 

 

“But…she hates me.”  Sam said defeated.  All the fights and tiffs, there was no way you would feel the same way. 

 

“It’s better this way…that’s what Y/N said after you left.” 

 

000

 

You were on your knees on the countertop, trying to right yourself to reach the pan up top, when Sam’s voice sounded behind you.

 

“Get down.” 

 

You let out a defeated sigh and quickly got down, mentally preparing for round 2.  “You know, if you would-.”

 

Your eyes flew open as Sam was on you in an instant.  His hands were on your face, pulling you into him.  And his lips…oh, they were like heaven!  It took you a moment to respond, the shock was still pumping through your veins. 

 

You brought your arms up around his neck.  He moved quickly to reach down and left you up into his arms.  You clung to him, kissing him as if he held the only oxygen in the world.  But, alas, there was no oxygen, and the two of you had to separate. 

 

He set you on the counter as you both tried to gasp in air.  “Sam…”

 

“I love you.  I always have.  I just-.” 

 

“I love you too.”  You interrupted him.  You both chuckled and smiled at each other before you pulled Sam into another kiss, running your fingers through his glorious hair. 

 

Dean dared a look into the kitchen and smiled before walking back into the library.  “Maybe now I’ll get some peace and quiet.”

 

His hopes were squashed when a few minutes later, the sounds of a couple pans hitting the floor echoed out, followed by Sam shouting.  “We’re okay!” 

 

“You better sanitize that damn kitchen when you’re done!”  Dean yelled back.  He shook his head and laughed as he turned back to his research. 


End file.
